User blog:Zombijou/Torsa's Jury Speech
hi miss lady and gentlemen, congratulations on making it to the final 3!!!! i'm finally glad this dreaded game is about to come to an end! But i just wanted to start this off by saying thank you to the amazing hosts - Sammy, Liam, Wendy and David for being able to host this clusterfuck of a season and but also screw you guys for casting half of my discord chat >:( I WAS SET UP FOR FAILURE!!!! :((((( BUT my love for the four of you prevails and I can't wait for Saint Vincent to shred Shikoku into shreds!!! sorry for the victim noising LOL i'll head on over to my jury speech rn (: which will be super quick cus i don't think i have much to say... (edit: lol "super quick"... 3PM torsa snapped) Hannah - I know I was harsh on my way out to you, but sis our conversations made me so uncomfortable (especially when you talked about evan... it was so weird to me LOL) NNNN and you truly kept incorporating twisted near my exit (I still remember our conversation about what would happen if NYC got nuked and I said that I'd just call it a day and go down with it and your jokingly response was "but you couldn't play Costa Rica!" and i was like ughhh but i think half of my annoyed response was because of how that day was going but it just... truly made me go nnn) and it was just... a little upsetting to deal with, I guess. With how you made me feel along with interpretations I made from what other jurors have told me, I've just seen that you didn't really do much with this game. Now, I'm 100% taking into account you being busy and stuff, which is unfortunate timing and I feel you on that considering I was voted out while I was on vacation in Canada LOL but yeaaa I guess that's rly all of my criticisms on your jury speech. Oh and also your performance on the endurance challenge was incredible, congratulations on that! Since you mentioned yourself that your social game was a bit on the weaker end, I'll ask you this: If you could pick one jury member to connect with more that you regret not doing so, who would it be and why? Tyler - I barely know you but that's a fault on both of our ends, I was on vacation and you just were hard to talk to. Although I will say that I'm pretty sure I reached out to you and not the other way around because something I just noticed in this game is that for most people, I reached out to them sslsklsksl it's something I can get over while casting my vote LOL. I think despite the fact that a few of us believe you were hard to talk to, that your jury management was done better than some others because like not all of us are entirely pissed off that you're in the end if that makes sense?? IDK that just makes sense in my head. I think you did decently for this being your first wiki game while the rest of us have had experience, so kudos to you on that! I know some others are upset with you though, but that's their quarrel that they'll address later on! :) So I guess since I asked Hannah an individual question, it's only fair that I ask you one so um... You said you did stuff behind the scenes.. Can you list one time in the merge that you did behind the scenes stuff to pull strings or what you claim LSKSLSL? ''I guess I just want some clarification rather than a statement, y'know? Jake - SIS I'm letting you know now that you're gonna get shredded to pieces by some members of our jury today. Hopefully, I don't do the same, but if I do, I apologize. I wanted to say thank you for the cute manga you made for me during our chess match!! I really appreciate it. Now, I really wish you were genuine with me when we talked because Andrea would hype you up so much and I was really excited to meet you but then it sort of felt like our conversations weren't real and that was of course, due to the game but I still feel like you could've been genuine with me in some points :(. Anyways onto game talk that pertains to me: I realized that you were going to be leaking to Chris no matter what because it felt too easy. I don't know about the others, but it just felt fishy to me that you were so ready to flip over to us when you had a solid foundation on the other side and I was right. So I guess it was fucked of me to send you the "you're an angel" message because when I sent that, 50% of it was referring to you outside the game and it was sort of to guilt trip you I guess... I was upset at you for playing my side like that (it could have just been a straight 6-5 vote, but if you wanted to flush one of the idols Chris had then good job) but more upset at you for playing your best friend like that because she had so much faith in you while Sim and I were hesistating the whole day on your vote and what was actually going to happen. And I've noticed that your jury management is poor, all jurors seem to be upset with the way you talked to them, with how fake you came off when conversing with them and how flip floppy you were. I guess my question to you would be: ''Why did you feel the need to constantly be fake with all of us at one point or another? It really hurt some people and I'm sure that wasn't your intention, but it's like... I guess a warning for your next game to have better jury management because most of us in here are really hurt. That being said however, I really want to be your friend regardless because of all the amazing things Andrea has told me about you throughout the course of the game, you seem like a great guy! (: Sorry this was incredibly long (longer than some of the original jury speeches whoops...) but those are my thoughts on y'all. Congratulations again, and I can't wait for this season to end! Torsa out!!! :) Category:Blog posts